The Zombie Bride
by HaleyMartin74
Summary: "You may now kiss the bride." Eddie and Patricia walked closer towards each other. Eddie cupped Patricia's face with his hands and smiled at her. "Yacker." He smiled. She just shook her head. "Weasel face." Patricia smiled back. Then they crashed their faces into each other. I thought they would live a long and happy life together... "But she has no pulse!" "Kill the Zombie Bride."


Chapter One

Nina's P.O.V.

"Weddings are just beautiful, don't you think, Nina?" Willow asked me looking at all of the wedding's decorations.

"Yeah, it is actually. Even for _this_ wedding." I said. This was Patricia and Eddie's wedding. Knowing Patricia, she isn't really one to dress up in dresses, skirts, etc. And Eddie certainly wasn't the fancy type himself. I'm surprised their wedding isn't black. It was actually quite elegant if you ask me. White, lacy. It was an outdoor wedding. White and pink ribbons were flying around. Snow was lightly dropping. Today was the perfect day to have a wedding. And to make it even more perfect, it was the most romantic day of the year; Valentine's Day. Every couples fantasy wedding, I was attending. Now, I know Patricia and I aren't that close. Never really were, actually. Neither was Eddie and I. Or Willow for that matter, that's why neither one of us was the maid of honor. Not even a bridesmaid. But just being invited makes me feel that Patricia and Eddie _do_ care about other people besides each other.

The music came on. The only thing coming from the guests were smiling faces and the quiet sound of breathing. Some guest were so excited, they were holding their breath. Willow included. She's always loved weddings. All kinds of weddings. Even Gothic weddings. She says any kind of wedding is elegant.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to share with Patricia and Eddie as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." The Priest began. Already Willow was getting teary eyed. I could just tell she would get emotional before we were half way through the vows.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her Mother & I." Patricia's dad said. He placed Patricia's hand in Eddie's and sat down next to his wife.

"As Senae and Matt take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." Willow was lip syncing the Priest's words.

As the Priest went on, I kinda got lost in my train of thought. I felt that something bad was going to happen at this wedding. Something _extremely_ bad. I was having a day-mare. Patricia and Eddie were leaning in to kiss each other. Their lips touched and everybody clapped. But then there were gun shouts and everybody ducked down. When we got back up. Eddie and Patricia were lying on the ground and the Priest was in shock. Everybody was screaming and running. Blood was all over the ground, not to mention the pool of blood surrounding Eddie and Patricia.

"Do you, Edison Miller, take Patricia Williamson to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Priest said. I snapped out of my train of thought. Willow noticed how disheveled I looked.

"What's wrong?" Willow whispered. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I mouthed. Willow gave me a concerned look but went back to paying full attention to the vows.

"I do." Eddie said with a smile towards Patricia.

"And do you, Patricia Williamson, take Edison Miller to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Patricia said smiling back at Eddie. Willow took a package of tissues from her clutch and opened them to grab a tissue. She wiped away tears of joy...or sadness...probably joy. I almost got lost in my thoughts again, but I stopped it from happening. But apparently it took awhile. Now _everybody_ was smiling.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eddie and Patricia walked closer towards each other. Eddie cupped Patricia's face with his hands and smiled at her.

"Yacker." He smiled. She just shook her head.

"Weasel face." Patricia smiled back. Then they crashed their faces into each other. Everybody stood up and cheered for them. Willow was clapping and crying. I was genuinely happy for them. I thought they _would _live a long and happy life together.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

Everybody shut up. It all seemed to be going in fast motion. But when Patricia and Eddie fell, that was slow motion. A snail would fall faster. Eddie's head crashed onto the floor hard. Patricia's head crashed into the platform they were on and she rolled off. That's when everybody started screaming and running.

"Don't worry! I'll call nine-one-one!" Someone said. That didn't stop everyone from screaming like the world was ending.

"Nina! What's going on?!" Willow yelled over the others.

"I don't know! Let's go see if Patricia and Eddie are okay!" I yelled back. Willow nodded and we both ran over to Patricia and Eddie.

"I'll check Eddie, you check Patricia." I said. Willow nodded again.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. We both turned to the noise.

"AWAY FROM THE VICTIMS. NOW!" It was a cop. Many cops. We both put our hands up and backed away. The cop that screamed at us checked both Patricia and Eddie's pulses. He shook his head.

"Nope, gone. And looking at their wounds...they were both shot in the head with a...umm...Glock? Yeah, a Glock. Yikes." He said. Willow was crying...black tears. Because of her makeup, of course. These tears weren't full of joy though.

"Erm...I'm going to assume you two were close to the couple?" Another cop asked.

"Yeah. Kinda." I said.

"We're sorry for your l-"

"HOLY SHIT!" The cop that screamed at us earlier yelled, interrupting the nicer cop. We all turned to where the rude cop pointed to, Patricia. She was coughing. The nicer cop checked her pulse again.

"But she has no pulse!"

"Eddie?" Patricia mumbled.

"Z...z...ZOMBIEEEEE!" A fat cop said. The rude cop agreed and told all the cops to run. The nicer cop looked at him like he had to be joking.

"Detective Lewis, MOVE!"

"Again girls, sorry for your loss." The nicer cop said. Then he rolled his eyes at the rude cop and ran to catch up with the others. The rude cop tipped his hat at us and ran.

"Where...where's Eddie? And why am I in _this _ridiculous thing? Is it our wedding day? Or rehearsal?" Patricia coughed.

"Patricia!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You...how are you talking? You and Eddie were both shot in the head with a Glock or something!" Willow asked.

"We what?!" Patricia yelled. Or...at least tried to yell. She coughed up some blood afterwards.

"You and Eddie...you guys were officially husband and wife. You were just about to break away from him but some psychopath shot you guys. Everyone ran out screaming." I said.

"EDDIE!" Patricia attempted to scream. She got up surprisingly and slowly limped over to Eddie. She cried on him.

"I love you...so much." Patricia cried. Willow started crying too. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"The police...they'll be after you soon, Patricia. We have to take you somewhere." I said.

"NO! I want to stay here with Eddie. Just kill me now."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You were supposed to be dead. It was fate that kept you alive. So we're gonna keep you alive. Even if you like it or not." I said. Willow looked at me like I was insane. Patricia gave me a dirty look. But then just smirked.

"Typical you, Nina. You never do what you're told. That's why we're friends." Patricia said getting up. It took her a few minutes to get up.

"I guess if we're going you better help me." Patricia said. Willow ran over to her and put Patricia's arm around her.

"FREEZE!" A familiar voice said. The rude cop. And he had his army with him. All pointing guns at Patricia.

"Kill the Zombie Bride."


End file.
